Episode 2: Rave's Super Heir
"Rave's Super Heir" is the second episode of Samurai Yuki. This episode is about Paul Gekko and Yuki Ashimura meeting Shuda and the Demon Card forces. Summary Continuing from One Peace, Haru, Elie, and Plue try to escape Hip Hop Town on a cart, they tell the people in the streets to get out of their way, causing the civilians stare in shock as they pass by them; on the road, a group of Demon Card members discuss amongst each other the arrival of Shuda, and that they must not let Haru, Elie nor Plue get away. However, while Haru and the others are passing through a part of the town, they see the Demon Card members. Plue takes notice and attempts to turn the cart around but instead the leash holding the dogs snaps and they end up falling into a manhole. Hearing the nearby commotion, the members of Demon Card walk around and inspect the area. Inside the manhole, Haru gets up and asked Elie if she was okay, to which she gives a positive response. Haru notices that Plue was not with them, and he starts to call his name; they hear something close by and see that Plue was under Elie's rear. After Elie scolds the innocent Plue they meet a strange person. Outside they hear Demon Card members talking and immediately hide under a pile of rocks. Outside, Poosya and Rugar are discussing about who will catch the Rave master and his group, but they both soon leave. The mysterious person then asked Haru and Elie if they were the ones being chased by Demon Card and tells them that she heard of the riot they had caused in the dog races. The mysterious person then introduces herself as Hole, and says that she also hates Demon Card. Haru is still befuddle and ask Hole if she/he was a female or male. Hole then takes off her hat and demonstrates to Haru that she is a female. Elie subsequently remarks that she is a guy with blond hair, but Hole grabs Elie's hand and puts it on top of her breast, Which manage to satisfied Elie. Meanwhile, meeting up with Haru's group, Jack wonders how did Paul get that power, which he replied with a little practice. The mysterious person then asked Haru and Elie if they were the ones being chased by Demon Card and tells them that she heard of the riot they had caused in the dog races. The mysterious person then introduces herself as Hole, and says that she also hates Demon Card. Haru is still befuddle and ask Hole if she/he was a female or male. Hole then takes off her hat and demonstrates to Haru that she is a female. Elie subsequently remarks that she is a guy with blond hair, but Hole grabs Elie's hand and puts it on top of her breast, Which manage to satisfied Elie. Haru then tells Hole and Elie how he came to be the new rave Master. Hole then warns them of Shuda, an executive of the Demon Card. Up in Shuda's flying machine, Shuda states that he found where they were hiding, he sends out a search group. Hole hears noises and uses her Periscope, to see what is going on. she sees a group of Demon Card members She tells Haru and Elie to fallow her. The go through an underground pathway and end up in a dead end. However Hole tells them that this is one of the place she has been working on and starts to drill the wall. Haru and Elie stare in awe as Hole demonstrate her drilling abilities. Hole then drills through the last wall and tells them that if they keep going this way they will end up in the seaport and goes off the distract the Demon Card members where Paul's group finally eventually made it to where Haru's group are heading. After Haru and Elie come out of the tunnel, Shuda, was waiting for them there the entire time. Haru and Elie notice that Hole has been capture by Demon Card. Shuda tells them that her execution will be held later. Haru then prepares for battles with his Ten Commandments. Shuda remarks that Haru must of gotten it from Shiba. And calls Haru the successor of Rave. Shuda the tells his minions that he will fight. Haru is easily overpowered by Shuda. Paul saves the day by summoning his Black Rose Dragon which manages to break Shuda's Dark Bring. After Haru comeout of the water, Shuda ask him what was his name, Haru tells him "Haru Glory", Shuda then begins to question if he is Gale Glory's son and takes his leave, planing to fight Haru in the near future. Underground, the search group seems to be lost. As Haru is about to put the Ten Commandments sword away, it begins to crack and ends up broken. Yuki tells him that they can fix it in Punk Street, However, before they head there, Haru ask Elie what was she and Paul looking for, Elie tells him that she is looking for her memory and Paul is looking for the portal to bring, his sister and Jack home. The group then heads to Punk Street. Trivia *This Episode is loosely based on Shuda of the Bursting Flames. Category:Samurai Yuki Episodes Category:Episodes